The Final Combat
by Pontas-Metallika
Summary: Lilian, normal girl? Far from it! Accompany these new international students on their adventure to Hogwarts, and watch as mischief unrolls itself!
1. Going to Rogwarts

Here comes another one – The Final Combat

N/A: This Story makes complete fools of Rowling's Characters…..notice that "certain people" are going to appear totally idiotic and retarded…like my friend…..he comes out with a really bad impression XP….Harry too…Maybe o.0

Well, lets stop the chatting and get on with the story:

Chapter one –------- Going to "Rogwarts"

"Pink! Pinck! Wake up you lazy twins! It's breakfast time!" Lilian woke them up.

"Jeez….our trip is going out as marvelous, isn't it Lilian" Asked Pink, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"So So, Thanks" Said Lilian kidding

"Ahhh, stop it." Was her response, as she rolled her eyes.

After breakfast that day there was computer lab until midday - or Physical Education where there would be swimming -The Pinkk twins chose PhyEd, While Lilian, the Girl of the Computers, chose the Lab.. and there, on Msn:

10:28:59 Lilian Said:

'Did you get an email from a Spanish girl with the nickname as Nick?'

10:29:55 KEVIN 100 percent hating life! Said:

I received one from a girl from Portugual named Lara and the email was talking about something of going to England, and that they received a type of letter asking them to send us that message because they didn't find our addresses... something like that...

10:30:11 Lilian, What the devil...? Said:

I looked in the twins' emails and they have them too, one from a boy named Johnny and another named Pedro... its pedroindia(at)arroba(dot)com(dot)ind...with the same thing...and Kevin...they talked about

10:31:12 KEVIN IN "ROGWORTS"! Said:

HOGWARTS!

10:31:12 LILIAN I CANT BELIEVE IT Said:

HOGWARTS!

"Pink, Pinck! You guys and I are going to Rogwarts!" Said Lilian to the Pinkks

"Hem Hem, isnt it Hogwarts, Lilian?" Pinck asked in a whisper

"Doesnt matter" Lilian said, with an annoyed air in her voice

"ok, ok.." She agreed

"Yah Right! Rogwarts doesn't exist, Hogwarts does...but not even that actually exists!" Said Pink

"Does So! Thats where we are going to meet Hermione, Luna, Gina, Cho (None of whom we really like), the girls of first year... Nicole form Spain, Lara from Portugual, Johnny form Jamaica,... and .. Pedro from India" Lilian comfirmed

"Right...and who's going with us?" Came another question, this time from Pink... again

"Kevin" Came the answer

"That cousin of yours that was annoying us? The one that wanted...wanted the telefone of the popular girl of the class?" Came a disguted look first, then a burning look of evil at Lilian

"Yap...thats the one... But hes cool...well, when we get back to Sao Paulo I will explain it correctly..."

N/A: Well, thats the Story!...of chapter 1... yap... but I guess you guys deserve explanations dontcha? . Here, the Mauraders arent Rowlings Marauder, Theyre the OCs...BUT IT DOES NOT MEAN ITS AU AND THE OLD MARAUDERs DID NOT EXIST, It just means that Lilian (the OC Lilian, NOT Potters wife) named their group after the Books of Harry Potter cuz in this fic both the World, AND the books exist to the muggles. And this story takes place at the beggining in Brazil, thats why the characters at first thought strange that the Emails were in English. AND The reason they said TRIP wasnt because they were already in England. Their muggle school offers this thing which youll go to a sister school, and have some classes, THEN they are going to go BACK to Sao Paulo and onto their hometown, K?...THATS WHY MSN WORKED, Their muggles right know, and just found out the Harry Potter world really DOES exist...Well, THATS ALL! Ill slowly Reveal the characters, and DONT WORRY! This story wont be as lazy as my other ones . I already have the 12th chapter done, and Im trying to see if I can get other chapters on my other stories. Ill update one chappie per day and then one chapter in the MOST every two weeks, maybe less, k? Well, g2g, if ya have questions put them on the reviews, now CYA!


	2. Planet of the Dogs, a LOT of Problems

_**Here Comes Another One**_

_**Planet of the Dogs, A LOT of Problems (Chap narrarated by Lilian)**_

N/A:.. Alright, so I didnt say anything but theyre in the plane...Lets say it like that, We're already in the airplane. There, I said it, Now if youll excuse me, the fic needs to start.

Well, here we have it: Le Fic!...

_**-DREAM-**_

_'It was a horrible dream. I was in a space ship...I never wanted to go to space, not that it was anything "bad" exactly, but I don't like that food which is a type of paste! It's horrible!_

_So, continuing, we were in a "dog's planet", Literally! There was an infernal heat, and the salary was equivalent to 2 cents, and it was per year!...and there was no water... and no bathroom, and I had to go...'_

_**-END DREAM-**_

OH MY GOD! Don't laugh, it's serious, I have a... problem, I accidentaly peed on the airplane pillow which I had luckily put under me just in time, Nobody saw (thank god!) They were all asleep. I went to the bathroom and changed, then I went back and tried to sleep again but I couldn't, Oh life! What will be of me? I couldn't believe I would be an imnsoniac in the plane. Something could help me...But no, I'm too prideful and I don't like medicine...God...Im so tired, I think I'm going to go back to sleep... **.:yawn:.**

_**-NEW DREAM-**_

_I began to sleep again, this time, in the dream, I was in a dark room, but I saw a shadow passing by me. Suddenly the shadow stopped, and then began a totally strange song. What the...I can't control my body! Both myself and the girl seem to like the song...the girl had begun to dance non-stop...suddenly various colored lights turn on, and a disco globe appeared on the ceiling...Now eyes back on the crow; She was a girl with black medium hair, she was tall and had green eyes...and her expression continued being one of anxiety...but she was always smiling, which was weird._

_Suddenly there were millions of clones, each and every one like her...But never in color, always in black and white...only sketches around the room, also dancing._

_Then out of nowhere there appeared such an ugly boy. With only freckles of elegance which stayed on the original...strange...very strange..._

_**-END NEW DREAM-**_

And now I wake up, with Pink by my side .

"Are you ok?" She asked, a worried look on her face.

"...Yah..." I said trying to catch my breath.

_To Be Continued..._

N/A: Srry to stop like that, but its actually pretty funny, especially the part where Lilian has an accident on the plane XP. Hehehehe Till next time! And remember to review!


	3. The Meeting

_**Chappie 3 - The Meeting (Told By Pink)**_

Getting off the plane and meeting new people, aff, the race. Alright, not that much, Well, I always had MY OWN look at the facts. And I have narrarating rights, ALRIGHT? Ok, ok, I've lost my mind once and for all, and had a fit. Yep, it's us, the Crazy Bunch, the Group, the Insanes, yes, all the names the teachers labeled us as!...Alright, I had another fit didn't I? Sorry, who usually has all the fits is Lilian, and I think it has nothing to do with me...she must have fits for other reasons.

Well, I'll tell a bit about me and my Sis who's timid, annoying, and incovenient some times;

Our parents were scientists and were doing a revolution on the human species, creating people with different "fur" and hair colors than usual, but it would serve for things more "interesting" on a certain pair of different twin girls... named PINK and PINCK! My mom was pregnant and there wasnt anyone to test it on, so the idiot tested it on herself, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? Well, getting back to the story:

I'm always quiet, but when I open my mouth to speak, let me tell you, everything comes out wrong, I'm crazy on the inside... now LILIAN...Well, shes ENTIRELY crazy, without saying that she MUST be in the group of the first crazy nerds EVER. Except in Portuguese, that class is reallllllly an exception. I'm always memorizing and adding my own personal touch to funny frases from films, series, and soap operas...through all the possible and impossible borders.

My sister Pinck, the quiet and incovinient one, sometimes when there's that weird quietness in-between everyone, where only she can break the ice, and the dolt does nothing!

Bruna almost killed her last time because she said not one word! (By the way, Bruna is our girl friend from school, and talking about that, I have to present the girls' life and mine, since you didn't hear the author telling it, Isn't that right author?

"Yep"

Alright, continuing: Lilica, my sis, and I live in Sao Paulo, are neighbors, and just to vary are also classmates (Wow, and you can know someone so well in a city named Sao Paulo?) Well, and then, before going on the trip, we were in a paradise; finishing 5th grade, until, well, that was over with thanks to 4 people spilled over the world, you know...nothing against them, we don't even know them, we're going to meet them today...what reminds me...

"Could you be any slower with that bag, Pinck?" Yelled my friend Lilica the hour we were by the door to go.

"Ugh, I'm bringing it!" She said whispering, and nobody heard but me, as I was by her side.

"Lets go or we'll lose the greatness that is Nicole" Said Kevin Sarcastically...God how I hate these guys who think of nothing more then breasts and sillicone.

"O, come on Kevin, you already have a girlfriend!" Said Lilian, who was irritated with her cousin that was now coming down.

After coming down, the four were already there, and well, I thought they were going to be different. At least to meet them Lilian actually TRIED to find something to balance her pretty brown hair, with light pink tips which were only some 2 inches tall from the bottom of her hair. Even though her hair WAS actually pretty, it WAS badly combed.

And now, unfortunately I must stop grabbing the laptop notebook as it is Lara's turn to write **_"What's up Pink, It's like we're not even friends!" _** Laraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Im still writing! And don't worry, you ARE going to get to say our descriptions! **_"Alright, But don't do like last time and run away with the laptop!" _**Awwwwwww Fine! NOW you can get to our descriptions:

_**Lilian: Brown hair wiht light pink hair tips, Short and sort of chubby :P**_

_**Pink: Tall and long light-pink hair, Not even a Little bit chubby, beautiful, and also has pink eyebrows**_

_**Pinck: Medium-short in height, pale skin, very quiet, medium hot-pink hair, like her eyes and eyebrows**_

_**Kevin: The most idiotic guy ever...He thinks he's THE Elvis Presley...The short black hair gelled to the side, looking the like very person he thinks he is, and like Lilian is medium in weight...even though he doesn't look it**_

Alright, alright, now attention back to me people! I, Pink, shall talk about the other four:

Lara: Tall girl, with long black hair, almost always put into a pony-tail which goes down into a braid, brown eyes, Like Lilian and Kevin not the thinnest person in the world but also not fat, and very humoristic. I don't think she's from Portugual, but that's all right.

Nicole: Long black hair, green eyes, thinnest person I have ever met, THINKS she's sooo gorgeous but her giant nose stops that from happening XD. ...And this one's from Spain? Are you sure?

Johnny: Jamaican! Very nice, and tall. Blonde (I'm pretty sure its fake XD) and long hair, very dark skin, and never wears shoes . ...

Pedro: Very Nerd-ish, little bit tan, shaved head and very round glasses. He also has always has a book on his hand. Well, that's all for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, now I need to give you gives some info, of which there shall be four of.**

**1: NOW that I know that she WANTS to be revealed, I shall not forget to give credit to my LOVELY co-writer, Lilian Paralarli do Santos! We're writing the story in portuguese, than Im translating it .**

**2: PLEASE excuse any typos, as my Laptop is currently without any spell-check,as I don't use Word . **

**3: I DO NOT Own anything which belongs to J.K. Rowling and the Harry Potter Series, so you CAN'T sue me XD yay **

**4. Please, PLEASE forgive meeeee! I have been so busy lately, I thought I actually would have time to update faster, but you seriously can't be mad at a girl for having a life, now can you?**


	4. Burger King's

_**Chappie 4 - Burger King's**_

"Hi, might I ask who you are?" Asked a rather timid Lara to a Lilian who looked like she was about to laugh.

"Little Red Riding Hood!...No, Just kidding, Im Lilian Paralarli, but my nickname is Lilica or you can call me Lilian, either way is fine."

"Ohh Hi, My name is Nicole Gulliver, and this is Lara Machado" Said Nicole hurrying herself while pointing to her friend who looked like she really didn't care about how she looked as she had not an ounce of make-up on her face, while Nicole herself was full of lip-gloss.

"These are Pink and Pinck," Said Lilian pointing to the twins on her side " Actually, you can call them Lais and Patricia, Since their first names are Lais Pink and Patricia Pinck."

"I don't believe it Lilian! You told our secret!" Said a very angry Pink, but alright, as Lilian said, Lets call them Lais and Patricia.

Well...leaving the girls for a second and going onto the boys to introduce them!

"Hello, my name is Kevin Paralarli, what about yours?"

"Mine is Pedro Saren, and this is Johnny Vingance. As you can see, he comes form a hippie family"

"Whats up? Peace 'n Love?" said Johnny coming closer to kid with Kevin.

"Everything's alright, but now, where are we going to eat?" Said Lara busting in the conversation wiht the other girls behind her.

"How bout Burger King? I love it!" Said Lilian rubbing her stomach.

"Well, then we have to hurry up, we still have to buy supplies today!" Said Pedro in a very puntual voise, looking at his watch.

"True, I want to begin exploring this world of magic, full of trolls and giant spiders" Said Lilian swinging an imaginary sword.

"And might I ask where did you take those ideas out of?" asked a confused Nicole.

"What? Don't tell me you've never read the Harry Potter books! Wow guys, I just realized that we're in the Golden Trio's sixth year! So awesome.." Ended Lilian with a dreamy look on her face.

"Excuse meeee? We're going to have to hurry because Diagonal Alley is going to be full real soon, and then we will barely be able to get into the stores!" Said Pedro again with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes! Please! Otherwise I might die form hunger!" Yelled Lais(Pink).

----After Lunch----

Out of nowhere, Lilica snatched a random wooden twig and lifted it up in front of her, but then, her giant smile turned into a giant frown.

"Why did you do that, Lilica?" Asked a confused Lara.

"Well, I was thinking of the Knight Bus (even though its not dark), but it only works with wan-" She couldn't finish, because Lara suddenly pulled her out of the street, which she was unconciensely walking on. And there, appeared the one, the only, the Knight Bus!

"Sorry it took so long! We had to wait for another little old lady to pass through" Said the man with an annoyed look on his face "Im Stan Shunpike and I will be your conducter this eve-..well...afternoon shall I say?"

"Didn't I tell you guys?" Said Lilian in a victorious tone in her voice.

"Well, you tried to, but in the middle of doing so you almost got ran over by a bus!" Said Lara in a mocking yet playfull tone, and with a last smirk to Lilica (which received a glare which could only be shown by Lilica herself, as I shall explain later, and let me tell you, it is a quite funny face she makes), they climbed up the steps.

----Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron---

And arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, you could expect that they would want to do nothing more than what? Getting their wands of course! And well, here's what happened!

Lilian: Demiguise Hair , Pink Ivory, 23 Centimeters (9 Inches/23 centimeters)

Kevin: Ashwinder Ash , English Holly , (12 inches/ 30 centimeters)

Lais(Lah-Ees): Dragon heartstring, Purpleheart, (12 inches/ 30 centimeters)

Patricia: Hippogriff Talon, Lacewood, (13 3/4 inches/ 34 centimeters)

Nicole: Fairy Hair, Cherry, (8 3/4 inches/ 22 centimeters)

Lara: Chimaera Scale, Bloodwood, (14 inches/ 35 centimeters)

Pedro: Unicorn Tail, Walnut, (11 inches/ 28 centimeters)

Johnny: Dragon Whisker, Tulipwood, (8 inches/ 20 centimeters)

"I love my wand! Hot pink, so gorgeous!" Exclaimed Lilian while admiring her wand in the room which Tom had given the girls. They got room number 14 and the boys stayed with room 13.

"Lilian, shut up, tommorow we can't be late for the Hogwarts Express, so can we at least get a little bit of sleep?" Said Nicole repeating a bit the 'let's go to sleep' part.

"Alright" replied Lilian putting away her wand "Good Night" she stopped, turned around, and covered her body up to her chin "Miss Nicole I-Like-To-Put-Gloss-On-Everything Gulliver" she said while she rolled her eyes "And don't even begin a fight with me, it was only sarcasm!"

"Okay, whatever" Said Nicole with an annoyed look on her face, but then her voice softened as she replied softly "Good Night"

"Good Night..." Said Lara as she yawned, put her glasses on the bedside table, yawned again, got under the covers, and promptly fell to a great nights' sleep.

"Good niiiight" Said Lais in a slight sing-song voice as she laid down.

"Good Night" Whispered Patricia.

A/N: Hehe, so, what do you guys think? Well, I already typed up a good portion of the 5th Chapter, but now I need reviews! **.:points towards review button and speaks in a slow, clam voice as if speaking to a three-year old:.** See that button? Well, just by pressing that button then writing down a -couple- -of- -words- you can make one person very, VERY happy! Now, Ill be really thankfull and even take more time to update sooner ;D So R&R Everyone!

Meta Goddess of the Nexus


End file.
